Kitsune
Kitsune were good-natured trickster spirits. Some few choose to leave their spiritual selves behind and integrate into mortal society. Kitsune understood lessons and were willing to put up with anything if it was explained to them in the context of learning a skill, and liked teaching lessons as much as learning them. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 30 Chikushudo They originated from Chikushudo, and had a strong attraction to Kitsune Mori, their sacred forest. Like Inu and Bakeneko, Kitsune were stealthy and good hunters. Creatures of Rokugan, Third Edition p. 8 In their human form a kitsune could not hide their tails, and it was possible to catch a glimpse of the fox's tail peeking out from under a kimono or hakama. Book of Fire, p. 124 They seemed somehow more beautiful than ordinary humans, with a slight flicker of amusement in their eyes. Their natural form was a fox of unusual color with nine long tails. Kitsune lived in tightly-knit family units, with a dominant male and female leading the pack. Creatures of Rokugan, pp. 37-38 Mischievous The Kitsune enjoyed playing harmless tricks on hapless humans. They were clever liars and could spin stories that were believed by most of those who heard them. When appearing in human form as beatiful maidens, they delighted in goading foolish men into ridiculous acts of bravery. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 193 Foxes It was believed a mundane fox could become a Kitsune spirit if it lived beyond its normal span, and at 100 years old a fox would grow a second tail, becoming a fox spirit. Enemies of the Rakshasa The Tribes which predated the Fall of the Kami spoke of a battle that occurred between the kitsune and the Rakshasa, Tiger-spirits, a race of man-beast that was unknown in Rokugan. The kitsune tricked the Rakshasa into leaving Rokugan forever, never to return. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 31 Favored by Inari A tale told two kitsune sought refuge in a temple to Inari, but the monks would not let them inside. One of the monks gave them shelter in his own hut, and fed them with rice. The Kitsune swore they would protect the temples of Inari, and they never would eat rice again, in remembrance of the monk whose food they took when they were in need. Since that day Way of the Minor Clans, p. 34 Inari was the patron of the foxes Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 137 and sometimes he was represented as a white fox. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 5 Known Kitsune * Ame Way of the Shugenja, p. 81 * Doji Ameiko Way of the Crane pp. 82,84 * Doji Jun Scenes from the Empire 19, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart * Genkuro Nightmares, by Ree Soesbee * Inari's wife * Kitsune Aiko * Kitsune Mizuru Masters of Magic, pp. 67-68 * Lady Kitsune * Snowflake - (Soshi Kiyo) Promises, by Rich Wulf * Yogo Fujitani Yogo Fujitani Foxwives A Kitsune who took human form and married into the Rokugani culture became known as a Foxwife. Their connection to their spouse would be increased due to their spirit nature, even preventing them from leaving or betraying their spouse. Enemies of the Empire, p. 245 Foxwives who had met with bad ends became kitsune-tsuki, the ghost of a kitsune that died in anguish far, far from its native forest. Fortunes & Winds, p. 85 See Also * Fox Clan * Foxes * Kitsune family * Kitsune/Meta * Kitsune (NPC)/Meta * Myobu * Category:Articles with Pictures